Imperian
Physical Description: '''Imperian Tellurians hail from all corners of the world. They're massive trade structure allows them to travel and live nearly anywhere. However, they are native to empires surrounding the Orson sea. They are often average height and build with dark hair and eyes, and olive skin. Curly hair is also a common trait among Imperians. '''Society: '''Imperians are catagorized as Tellurians that hail from developed civilizations. They enjoy comfort and riches that come from the imports and exports. Almost always, Imperian societies are homogenous, and under rule of the richest family, or a well merited king. Imperians have developed a blundering ignorance and a superiority complex that makes other races suspicious. Their cities are often developed on bodies of water, where their boats can find ready consumers. Not all Imperian societies are equal- some are under tyranical dominion, or ruled by oppression, fear and xenophobia. Although Imperian society breeds naturally charismatic citizens, they are no stranger to war, and have a long tradition of naval forces and fierce marines. Don't let the charming smile fool you, they are just as deadly with words as they are with an agile sabre or a hefty greatsword. '''Adventurers: '''An imperian fits into any party as a tradesmen, with a large arsenal of skills. Their demeanor also makes them excellent knights. They also are natural sailors, and would be an excellent asset on any sailing venture. Imperians will often find themselves in high political stations, and in north, many become guild members or even house karls or jarls. Because of their flexibility and wide breadth of skills, Imperians can fit any class roll easily. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 Cha, +2 any stat (2 rp) * '''Size: '''Medium (0 rp) * '''Base Speed: '''30 ft (0 rp) * '''Languages: Common, and one additional from Elven, Dwarven, Draconic, or Orcish if intelligence allows. (0 rp) * Skilled Traits: * Heart of the Sea: Imperians born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and they gain +2 acrobatics when on the deck of a boat. * Tradesmen: '''Imperians make excellent tradesmen due to their natural charm and charisma, and having seen a great number of products, they are keen to their worth. Gain +2 diplomacy to barter the price of goods, and +2 to appraise the quality of non-magical items, and these two skills are always a class skill for them. Alternate Traits * '''Heart of the Streets: Imperians from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. * Heart of the Slums: Imperians who eke out a life in a city’s teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. * Military Tradition: Several Imperian cultures raise all children (or all children of a certain social class) to serve in the military or defend themselves with force of arms. They gain proficiency with up to two martial or exotic weapons appropriate to their culture. * Industrious: Imperians are known for their drive and work ethic. Imperians with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks and checks with their choice of one Craftor Profession skill. * Innovative: Imperians have come to shape the world because they are inveterate innovators. Imperians with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraftchecks to independently research spells, create magic items they have never encountered before, and identify unique magical effects. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Charisma-based skill checks to persuade others to adopt a new ideology or further the cause of discovery and progress. * Silver Tongued: Imperians are often adept at subtle manipulation and putting even sworn foes at ease. Imperians with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature’s attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. * Wayfarer: Imperians maintain the largest trade networks and the farthest-reaching civilizations, putting them in contact with a huge number of cultures. Imperians with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks to avoid becoming lost, Knowledge (geography) checks, and Knowledge (local) checks. Whenever these Imperians gain a rank in Linguistics, they learn two languages rather than one. * Wide Study: At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, an Imperian gets a skill focus of their choice as a bonus feat. Additionally, an Imperian with this trait can select one class skill at level one, which is always a class skill for them. Racial Power: Clandestine Voice: '''Once per day an Imperian can cast Charm as an extraordinary ability with a save equal to 10 plus half their level+their charisma. Additionally they can make diplomacy rolls with advantage once per day, but must declare the ability before using it. '''Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 35 years = = 2 old 53 Years = = 3 Venerable 70 years = = 4 Maximum age 70+2d20 years =